Oral
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Marius and Cosette try out something new in the bedroom, you can probably guess what it is from the title. Rated M. Novel verse based fic. Reviews are nice to see.
1. On her

**AN: This is rated M for a reason, so dont complain if you dont like it!**

* * *

**Oral**

One month had passed since his wedding and Marius was still happier than he ever thought he could be, aside from the unpleasantness with Cosettes father that had tainted the first few days of his marriage he found that being a husband suited him perfectly. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved; she was his friend, confidant and best of all she was an amazing lover.

Oh yes, the sex was a part of marriage that he wasn't ashamed to admit he enjoyed most of all. The first few times had been a little awkward as they both had to figure out what to do, where to touch, what they enjoyed, but once they had both learned to understand each other's bodies they were amazed at the experience they could share together.

They had spent nearly every night since their wedding night making love in their bed, and tonight was going to be no exception, Cosette was already in her nightdress and Marius was stripped of his shirt as they leaned gently on the pillows and kissed and kissed, taking their time to enjoy each other. There was no need to rush anything, no need to go straight into it; the build-up was just as good as the finish sometimes so they continued kissing and touching each other tenderly.

Eventually, Marius pushed her gently down and they lay on the bed together, he pulled away from her lips and looked at her, she had such an expectant and eager look on her face.

"Ready?" Cosette asked, as her hand reached out and stroked his hair gently.

Marius took that hand in his and he moved so that he was positioned half on top of her, he grasped the hand he held in hers and moved it over her head.

There was something he'd wanted to do with her for ages, something different in bed, something they hadn't tried yet. It wasn't that he was getting bored with making love to her the way they had been doing, not at all! But ever since his wedding night these things had been at the back of his mind.

"I'm ready darling, but I was wondering….um…well" He wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to ask her, his Cosette was such an innocent soul that he was worried he would scare her or repulse her if he went about this the wrong way.

"What?" Cosette asked curiously

"I was wondering if you would like to try something different tonight" He said

"Different?" she asked back

"Yes, there's lots of things a man and woman can do in bed, making love like we do isn't all of it".

"It's not?" She said, not understanding what he was getting at

"No. In fact there's something I've heard about that I'd like to try. If you'll let me". He said, stroking her face.

"What is it?" she asked, now curious

"Well I don't know what it's called, but I'd like to kiss you…" he said, placing a hand gently between her legs, teasing her a little. "Here" he whispered

Cosette gasped at his touch, and at his words. What he wanted to do sounded so bizarre to her, and a little frightening. She had already given her body to her husband in such an intimate way, she had no idea there was more to it than what they had already been doing

"Oh…." She gasped again as his fingers moved gently down there, but she quickly placed a hand over his and stopped him.

"No, Marius why would you want to do that?" She asked him, feeling a little scared

"Just to show you how much I love you" He told her

"I thought you were already doing that? I thought you liked what we were doing. Isn't it enough?" Cosette asked him

"Oh no my love" Marius said, looking down at her intensely. "That's not what I mean. I'm sorry; I'm not saying this right. It's another way of making love that's all".

Cosette turned her head from him, shutting her eyes and feeling apprehensive about what Marius wanted to do to her that night.

He didn't relent though, he knew if she'd just let him try it she'd like it, so he kissed the side of her face softly until she smiled again.

"Look at me beautiful" he whispered to her, and she turned her head to face him again.

"I think you'll like it, but if you really don't want to I won't force you, I'd never do that to you". He told her truthfully

"I know" she told him

"Will you let me try it?" He asked her one last time

"Alright" she nodded to him.

"Yes?" he asked, just making sure she was certain she wanted to do this

"Yes" she replied

"Alright, just lie back" He whispered "Relax, you'll like it I promise". He kissed her lips as she lay back on the pillows, and then he worked his way down to her breasts and kissed her through her nightdress there before starting to move it up to her waist. Cosette was breathing deeply, feeling as nervous as she did on her wedding night, but she still parted her legs for him and he moved himself between them.

"Here" he said. Gently taking hold of her legs and bending her knees upwards "Put your legs like this, that's it" he said as she positioned them like he asked.

She was getting more nervous now, "Will it hurt?" She asked him, sitting up slightly and echoing the words she had used after her wedding.

"No of course not my love" he said, almost ready to begin "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes" she told him honestly

"You'll like it, I promise" he said again. "Lie back" and she did, not knowing what he was about to do but trusting him anyway.

He began, starting slowly by kissing her inner thigh and gently teasing her with his fingers. She trembled under his touch but he kept going and after a moment or so of that he then moved on to the main event and began licking her out.

"Oh!..." she gasped again, not used to this feeling at all. "What?...Marius?!"

"Just relax love" Marius said, stopping what he was doing for a moment.

He placed his hands on her stomach to calm her as he felt her tremble even more, she shook just like that on her wedding night, then she let him continue.

And so he did, he licked and nuzzled her down there, letting her taste caress his tongue. She tasted sweet and sticky and he couldn't get enough of her, he even dared to penetrate her with his tongue a few times and he felt her literally melt under him as she let go of her fears and allowed him to do this most intimate sexual act to her.

At first Cosette wasn't sure how to feel about this, her first instinct was to feel disgusted, but she let him continue anyway and as he kept going her feelings began to change. It felt amazing, she had no idea this kind of thing could be done and after a while she didn't want him to stop. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she placed one on Marius's head, stroking his hair gently as he worked his magic with his tongue. The other she placed over her head, gripping the pillow as she experienced the most intense sexual experience of her married life so far.

Cosette couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as Marius continued, but even more thrilling was every now and then when Marius would moan against her and she felt like she was going to die from the pleasure of it.

As for Marius, he had never heard her make the sounds she was making now; he had heard her come before and he was always thrilled that he could make her do that, and hearing it was amazing too, but these noises sounded almost inhuman.

He paused momentarily, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked her, not realising she was almost at her peak.

"Don't stop!" Cosette exclaimed, slightly annoyed with him for stopping when she was so close to her climax, she gently pushed his head back down between her legs, practically begging him to continue.

Marius couldn't help but laugh slightly at her words; he knew she would love this if she just let him do it to her, and here she was making him continue. So he did, and in a few moments she was there, experiencing the most intense orgasm she'd felt yet.

"I'm coming!" she yelled before it happened, then she gripped his hair even harder and the pillow as well as she came harder than ever before.

Eventually she crumpled back against the pillow and let go of Marius's hair, letting the afterglow wash over her and staring straight up at the drapings over the bed.

Marius finished by kissing her inner thigh again, her legs were like butter at this point and she let them just collapse against the bedsheets just like the rest of her body. Marius wiped his mouth with his hand, and crawled back up to greet her at the head of their bed again.

He lay next to her as she recovered, not saying a word, he just watched her as her chest went up and down as she tried to get her breathing under control again.

After a minute or so she faced him again, smiling beautifully. "I had no idea such things were possible".

Marius just smiled back at her, "Now aren't you glad you let me do it?" he asked her confidently.

She didn't answer with words, just another smile and a flutter of her eyelashes as she buried her face bashfully against the pillow. Although what she could ever be bashful about from now on was beyond her.


	2. On him

**AN: This chapter may have been inspired by seeing Amanda Seyfried in "Lovelace", or maybe not...either way that movie made an impression on me. I wasn't originally going to do a second chapter, but i thought Marius deserved a treat as well.**

* * *

They lay together for a while after, neither speaking; Cosette was thrilled with this new revelation in her love life. Marius had given her so many wonderful things, love, marriage, a home, a future and now this; she couldn't have been more pleased. But there was something in the back of her mind now; or rather completely overtaking her mind and she couldn't keep silent about it.

She turned to Marius, looking at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked her

"I was just wondering…." She began, unsure of how to say what she was thinking "Is there something I can do? To return the favour?" she asked.

"No" Marius said abruptly, there were still some things he didn't want her to know about; he still wanted her to maintain some innocence.

"But surely if you can do what you did to me, I can do something to you". She said, not wanting to give this up

"I can't let you do it Cosette, you won't like it" He told her

"I didn't think I'd like what you did to me my love, but I did" Cosette replied, almost annoyed that he was keeping something from her.

"It's different for men". He said

"How?" Cosette asked him

"Cosette please, just stop". He said

"Tell me!" She said firmly

"Alright" he said, relenting. He gave up quickly because although he knew his Cosette would never do what he was about to explain to her, there was a part of him that was a little hopeful she would.

"It's just…um; you know how when we make love I put myself inside you?" He began

"Yes" she said. Confused as to where else he would possibly put it

"Well, another way is if I put myself in your mouth". He told her abruptly

Cosette was stunned by what he said, she had never imagined anything like that could be done, but then again she had never imagined a lot of things that she did with Marius could be done, it didn't stop them from doing them though, tonight being a perfect example of that. She lay there next to him for a moment dumbstruck, until she finally spoke.

"I…..I want to try it" she said quietly

"Are you sure" Marius asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, I want to make you feel what I felt before" She said.

"Alright then" he said, before kissing her gently. "But only if you're sure"

"I am" Cosette said

Marius sat up on his knees and Cosette sat upright against the pillows looking expectantly as Marius began to undo his trousers. He was nervous about this; he was worried Cosette would be repulsed by this act and would never want him to touch her again, but he was also feeling aroused by the idea that Cosette wanted to do this to him.

He pushed his trousers and his undergarments downwards slightly and took it out, stroking it a couple of times to make himself hard, but then he was unsure what to do next, he couldn't just shove it straight in her mouth, that really would be too much.

Cosettes eyes flickered from his face to his groin and back up again a little fearfully, she had seen him erect before obviously, but never up close like this so it was a little scary for her, but it was still Marius and surely nothing about him could be scary, could it?

She was nervous at the prospect of this new sexual act and it was obvious to Marius.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Cosette" he said, noticing the fear in her eyes and attempting to pull his trousers up.

"No, I want to" she said, reaching out to stop him covering himself up. "But what do I do exactly?" she asked nervously. She wanted more than anything to please her husband, even if it meant doing something she didn't know how to do.

"I'm not really sure, I think you just sort of…..suck it" Marius said, for lack of a better explanation.

Cosette smiled slightly, a little embarrassed at hearing that. And then Marius leaned towards her, now more eager than ever to feel her lips on him.

"Open your mouth" he whispered.

She did, ever so slightly, but then fully when his penis touched her lips and he slipped himself inside her.

Cosette made a choking sound and immediately pulled away, she wasn't used to having something like that in her mouth and she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry" Marius quickly said, "It's too much I know, we shouldn't do this".

"No please, let me" Cosette said, and she touched him gently down there.

He nodded slightly for her to continue and Cosette slowly guided him into her mouth. Marius shuddered, gasping out her name as she began pleasuring him.

Marius couldn't believe the feeling that overtook him when she took him into her mouth, an intense feeling of warmth spread throughout him and he had never felt more alive or sexual in his life. He let his head fall backwards as the feeling rushed through him and he closed his eyes, allowing the experience to consume him completely.

"Oh Cosette…." He whispered with a smile "Your mouth is so warm"

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and the other on the back of her head, working his fingers through her soft hair and guiding her back and forth slowly until she found a rhythm on her own.

"That's it" he whispered to her as she got used to having him in her mouth. "Keep going, you're doing it beautifully".

He pursed his lips and even bit down on his bottom lip a few times as she sucked him, he stroked her head gently as she kept going, leaning into her slightly and whispering more words of assurance to her. He had to remember it was still Cosette that was doing this, and though she had agreed to this he still wanted to make sure she felt comfortable, and not objectified. He was glad they had waited until now to try this, any sooner and it would have been too much for her.

After a few minutes he knew he wouldn't last much longer, it was getting too intense. "I'm close" he whispered, his voice breaking a little. "Keep going" he blurted out quickly.

He knew he shouldn't come in her mouth, he should have pulled out of her and come into his hand or the bedsheets, but he couldn't help it, there was no power on earth that could have removed his cock from her mouth at that moment.

He screwed his eyes up and absent-mindedly gripped her hair harder as he groaned hard and pushed himself into her even more to shoot his load right into the back of her throat.

He heard her gag a little and he felt her swallow what he'd given her, but he still kept a tight grip on her head as he recovered from his orgasm and the afterglow left his body.

After a moment he let her go and he removed himself from her mouth, some saliva came out too along with a little bit of his semen and Cosette quickly wiped her mouth with her hand, not saying a word.

Marius buttoned his trousers up again and he noticed Cosette turned her head downwards; she wasn't ashamed, at least she didn't think she was, she just needed a minute to work out what she had just done, and what Marius had just made her do.

"Are you alright?" Marius asked, touching her face gently with his hand and making her look at him. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she looked somewhat scared.

"Cosette?" He asked with concern "I'm…..I'm sorry, I knew it would be too much. I won't make you do that again my love I swear"

"No" Cosette said, stopping him. "It's not that, I'm not sure how I feel. I mean it felt strange, and it was hard to breathe, but…I think I liked it" she said with a small smile.

"Really?" he asked hopefully

Cosette nodded, with a coy smile on her face as well.

Marius breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled right back at her. Then took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately, he didn't regret for a moment what they'd done tonight, in fact he was glad now that he'd brought it up. He'd opened her eyes to another part of marriage and the end result was something better than he could never have imagined.

They kissed and kissed again until they were both lying on the bed again and Marius pulled away to look at her once more.

"This isn't something we have to do everytime, it's just something different. I don't expect you to do this every night" Marius assured her.

"I know" Cosette told him,

"Good, just remember it's still love. It's another way of making love". Marius said, and then kissed her once again.

Cosette knew it was, but she didn't say anything back, she just smiled adorably at him and he knew she understood. He wrapped his arms around her and they settled down to sleep, both happier than ever now that they knew they had this new part of marriage to explore.

**The End**


End file.
